Secret Santa
by rdneckgirl27
Summary: Secret Santa and Christmas parties leads to two Samurai's being very naughty...will they be naughty enough to make Santa's list? Summary sucks I know...LOL...Rated M for later chapters if everyone likes the first chapter...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim any character or storyline connected to Power Rangers Super Samurai. I am merely a fan of the show and of Mia/Jayden. Thank you.

Mia's pov

I watched as he tore open the package in front of him with my breath held. I really hoped he would like it."WOW! A 1988 fender strat plus guitar in candy apple RED!" He exclaimed excitedly as he held up the instrument as if it was made of glass. "Okay I have to know! Who got me this?" Antonio started laughing. "Jayden that's the point of it being a SECRET Santa..." I watched as Jayden's lip curled up into a frown. "Dang it! Come on someone HAS to tell me...I can't stand not knowing who would get me such an awesome gift! It had to have cost a fortune." _Try 2 grand..._I thought to myself with a grin. He was so cute when he was confused about something. His eyes quickly scanned the room until they landed on me. I was never a good liar, especially to Jayden. Mentor saved me however by informing Jayden quietly, "Jayden the secret Santa will be revealed tonight at the party." Jayden's eyes did not move from my face however and I could feel myself start to blush as he gazed at me with his intense eyes.

I tore my gaze away from him but could feel his eyes follow me as we continued around the room to unwrap our gifts. The longer his gaze lingered on me the more my body temperature began to rise. I was finally saved when Kevin caught Jayden's attention to show him his gift. This was my one opportunity to show Jayden that he was more than my friend and leader. I was completely in love with him. I was always hesitant to tell him though as I didn't know if he felt the same way. When I drew his name for the secret santa I was overjoyed at being able to get him something really special. This was the first year I had drawn his name. Mentor had helped me figure out what he really wanted so that he wouldn't suspect it was me. I opened my gift and gasped when I saw the jeweled hand fan that matched my dress for tonight perfectly along with an adorable ruby and gold hoot owl pendant and pink hoot owl fleece pajama bottoms. I grinned at my friends and wondered who had been my secret Santa to get me such perfect gifts. I sensed that Emily had a hand in it at seeing her obvious pleasure at my joy.

After finishing up gifts we all went to the kitchen to eat our Christmas lunch that Mentor had catered for some reason...I sighed as I thought about the culinary cooking school that I had wanted to go to for so long but would have to wait until after Master Xandred had been sealed forever.

"Hey can you lean over there and grab me the pepper?" Mike asked I assumed me since I was closest to it. I reached over and got him the pepper at the same time Jayden reached to get it too. Our hands touched, electricity sparked and I jerked as if I had been burned. Jayden looked like he was trying to take deep breaths to calm himself. Thankfully no one else noticed our little moment and I slid the pepper across the counter to Mike who was leaned in whispering to Emily. I tried to avoid Jayden's deep gaze, afraid of what I would do if I met his brooding gaze. The temptation to lean over and press my lips to his was so overwhelming that my hands began to shake so I hid them under the table as long as I could until I could get myself under control. What I wouldn't give to hear what he was thinking!

"Mia? Are you ready to go? I've got to go get a few things for the party tonight still."

"Sure! Let's go!" I said, my voice a little too loud and high, revealing my distress.

I could swear I felt Jaydens eyes on me all the way out the door.

That night...

The Rangers Christmas Party was well under way, Power Rangers from all around had been invited. Emily and I had done an amazing job on the decorations if I did say so myself. I adjusted my metallic red one-shouldered dress that molded to my curves. I had decided to leave my hair down and curled it into big thick ringlets that fell down almost to my waist. I tried not to blush as I thought about the sexy undergarments I had on under the dress, black satin garter belts with lace and tiny red bows. Black butterfly designed panties with matching bra that the wings barely covered my breasts...tossing my head and trying to hold onto my confidence as I pictured a certain red rangers reaction, I checked my makeup one more time before leaving to join the party.

I walked down the hallway to the main gathering area and took a deep breath to settle myself before I entered the fray. I stopped at the gasp that sounded behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see Jayden standing behind me, frozen at the door to his room, staring at me with his mouth slightly open.

I turned around to face him, my confidence suddenly shot through the roof. "You like?" I said and started to turn in front of him slowly so that he could see every angle. As I made the final turn I was stunned to find myself suddenly pinned against the wall of the hallway! Sneaky Samurai! I never even heard him move! "I like…" Jayden said hoarsely just before his lips came crushing down on mine. I was so stunned I couldn't move. The guy of my dreams was kissing me! I felt him tense and begin to pull away at my stillness, shocking me into moving my limbs where I could fist my hands in his hair and pull him back to me. I leaned my entire body into his and kissed him with every ounce of passion I had for him. Jayden moaned into my mouth and I felt his hand grab one of my legs and slide it up him to his hip, his long fingers beginning to explore the expanse of my thigh.

POP! The sound of a champagne bottle being opened apparently jerked Jayden to his senses and he was suddenly away from me, standing across the hall breathing deeply and staring at me with eyes so dark they looked as if they were smoldering. Without saying a word, he turned and walked back to his room, shutting the door firmly behind him and leaving me stunned in the hallway. I was about to turn and follow him when Emily appeared in the hall. "MIA! You look stunning! Why is your lipstick so smudged? You need to fix that before you go into the party, here use mine real quick." Touching up my lipstick and trying to act cool while trying not to laugh at Emily's obliviousness, I smiled and followed her out into the party even though my body was screaming at me to go find a certain samurai red ranger and finish what he unexpectedly started.

I was on cloud 9 laughing and dancing with Antonio when he came into the room. Our gazes immediately locked and of course I immediately felt my pulse quicken and my cheeks heat. Darn him for having that effect on me! My lips were still tingling from his kiss. Antonio grabbed me and spun me around, only to find myself landing right in Jayden's arms. I smiled up at him until I saw the serious look on his face. "Mia…I…don't know what happened out there. I am sorry if I offended you or made you feel like I was mauling you. I acted impulsively and it was most inappropriate for me to behave that way as your leader and your friend." I could only stare at him stunned. He was sorry? The best kiss of my life and he was apologizing? Before I could say anything, he spun me back to Antonio and stalked off as I stared after him in shock and hurt. What was WITH him and walking off before I could say anything? The more I continued to think the angrier I got. Even when the secret Santa were revealed he was still nowhere in sight. Excusing myself, I set off to find him. I looked everywhere but he was nowhere to be seen. How DARE he disappear JUST when I knew what I wanted to say to him and had a good mad built up! This is FAR from over Jayden Shiba…..I thought to myself as I decided to rejoin the party.

I finally fell into bed still in my dress around two thirty that morning but I was still so restless I tossed and turned, unable to sleep. Turning onto my side, I saw a shadow come to my door and stop briefly before heading on down the hall, I heard no footsteps which meant it had to be Jayden. I jumped to my feet and slowly opened my door. I tiptoed down the hall towards his room, hearing sounds from the party still going strong. I didn't bother to knock but merely slid open his door. I heard my breath stop at the sight of Jayden lying across his bed, wearing nothing but the tight black jeans he had on earlier. He leaned up on his elbows and stared at me with his eyebrows raised. The muscles in his abs tightened as he sat up. "Mia…." He started but his words cut off as I slowly turned the lock on his door. In the light of the moon I could see his whole body tense as I began to walk towards him. In a move that was much braver than how I was feeling at that moment, I unzipped the back of my dress and let it fall to my feet, stepping out of it and walking right to him. I lifted myself and straddled him on the bed.

Looking him square in the eyes I whispered, "Don't EVER apologize for kissing your secret Santa Jayden Shiba." I brought my lips down to his and in seconds I was flipped over on my back being pressed down in the mattress by Jayden. I soon learned why he was the fire symbol as he turned my body into an inferno of want. Taking his mouth, he trailed down to between my breasts, nipping and biting his way to the lace of my bra. "VERY…nice…by the way." He said to me between kisses, making me giggle. My laughter was soon erased as he continued on down, using his teeth to unhook my garter straps. I found myself stunned at how he knew how to do that. I would have to remember to ask him later….

I couldn't help but tense slightly as his mouth skimmed the top of my panties, Jayden must have felt my hesitation as he looked up at me with his eyebrow raised. "Are you okay?" He said. I felt myself blush furiously and he swore under his breath.

"Mia...have you ever done this before?" I leaned up on my elbows and looked at him through my lashes. "Not to this point before...the farthest has been from the waist up..." I was beginning to feel panicky as I felt him pulling away from me.

"Mia. I won't take advantage of you." he said even as his fingers absently rubbed the tops of my legs above my lace topped stockings.

Sitting up to face him, I took his face in my hands and brushed my mouth to his.

"As long as you are my first, I know I have nothing to be afraid of. You are not taking advantage of me AT ALL...I came to you remember?" My heart rate picked back up at the lopsided grin he gave me.

"True...let's see if I can burn this memory into your very skin..."

AN: Okay so what do you guys think? Should I keep going?


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

* * *

Chapter 2

I gasped as he reached up and pulled the straps of my bra down my arms, freeing my breasts to him as he slid his callused hands up my back to curve around my shoulders, pulling me up towards him and that very wicked mouth of his. This I was familiar with. I reached up and twined my fingers in his hair, pulling his mouth to me and moaning when his teeth very lightly clamped down on my over sensitive nipple, gently rolling it back and forth while his tongue tortured the very tip.

Using his hand, he slid it up my side and squeezed the underside of my breast, the pull going straight down to my toes. By the time he moved to my other breast, a sheen of sweat had formed on my skin, all I could do was moan his name as he tormented me with his mouth and hands. I never noticed that he had removed my panties while lavishing attention on my breasts until I felt the amazing sensation of his denim on my bare skin as he ground himself against me.

"Jayden..." I pushed myself against him, wanting to beg him to end my torture and trip the release I knew only he could give me.

"Easy baby..." he murmured to me as he leaned down and took my mouth with his, tugging gently on my lower lip with his teeth. I felt his hand on my stomach, slowly trailing down to the wet lips between my thighs where he sank his finger into me, stretching and massaging me, moving in a come hither motion. I was nearly out of my mind with desire when his fingers were suddenly replaced by his mouth. At the first flick of his tongue deep inside me, the pressure in me finally snapped, arching my body into his mouth and crying out with the relief. Still trembling as he tasted me a final time, he slowly kissed his way up my stomach to nuzzle my neck.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"mmmmm more than okay..." I answered, still in my pleasure filled daze.

"Well...we are only just getting started...thankfully there is a VERY loud party still going on..."

Grinning up at him wickedly, I ran my hands up and down his muscular back, scraping his back lightly with my nails, causing him to groan softly as he rained kisses down my jawbone to my neck. I boldly moved my hands to the waistband of his jeans, turning my head and biting down on the lobe of his ear while letting a breathy moan escape my throat. His hands clamped down on me so tightly it was thrilling to know I could affect him this way. I groaned in protest when he pulled away slightly to remove his jeans and boxers. I leaned up on my elbows to get a good look at him, panicking slightly at the size of him.

Raising my eyebrows at him as he opened his nightstand drawer and removed a condom out, he looked back at me and blushed slightly. "A samurai ranger is always prepared..." He explained, causing me to laugh. I watched as he rolled it down his length, I smiled at him and raised my arms to him, both of us groaning as our bare skin finally made contact from head to toe. Jayden lifted himself and began to very gently push himself inside me. I felt my body tense instinctivly but Jayden began to kiss me and caress my shoulders as he moved, letting my body relax.

"Only for a moment baby." He whispered as he suddenly flexed his hips forward, burying himself in me completely.

I shifted uncomfortably at the strange pinching sensation but it wasn't anything like the stories I had heard from other girls about how painful it was. I grinned as I figured Jayden was a much more skilled lover than what they had. Breathing hard and trembling with control, Jayden leaned down and kissed me. "Okay?" he questioned. In answer I lifted my hips and rocked gently. Bring his mouth back to mine, his kiss became more and more passionate as he moved in and out, bringing me closer and closer to the release I wanted so badly again.

Sitting back on his knees, he grasped my legs and brought them up to lay my ankles on his shoulders, clamping his hands on my thighs, he began to flex his hips forward, the pressure so intense I groaned with each stroke. Again I felt the pressure build but I desperately wanted to share the pleasure with him so I tightened my stomach and tried to hold back.

"Come with me..." I begged him, watching his eyes go even darker as he began to pick up speed, I could feel him tremble deep inside me as he neared his release.

Clenching his muscles he basically growled at me, "Let go Mia...let go with me baby."

Feeling him release triggered mine and shaking from head to toe we came together as he lowered his lips to mine and made us completely one.

Jayden slid off me to his side and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tight to him as we lay there trying to catch our breath. I almost purred in contentment as he took his hand and began to pull my hair away from my neck, running his fingers along the curve to my shoulder, casually placing kisses here and there. There were no words I could say to him. I didn't want to say anything for fear I would say something stupid like "I love you" and ruin the moment. Thankfully, Jayden was the first to speak.

"Mia...are you awake?" he said softly.

"Mmmmm..." I mumbled, feeling his smile against my shoulder.

"Are you asleep?" he asked, still smiling.

"Mmmmm..." was all I was able to reply when my bones felt like jelly.

Laughing quietly, I felt him shift as he drew the blanket up and over us. Kissing my hair I heard him whisper into my ear."Merry Christmas Mia."

Turning onto my side, I snuggled against him and very quickly fell in the deepest sleep of my life.

AN: Okay guys sorry but that's all I had time to write in between working full time and taking three college classes! I will write more later. ;)


End file.
